Myōken
:"The mastermind behind those times..." - Seireitou-shishō Myōken (妙見, Myouken), having once taken on the false name of Nagato Hiroshitaki (市滝長門, Hiroshitaki Nagato), was one of the key players in the formation of the Gotei 13. He was originally selected to become the Gotei 13's Eighth Division Captain but was defeated by the simultaneous efforts of Seireitou Kawahiru and Shiori Miyamoto before he could assume the position, prompting him to defect from Soul Society. Myōken was a Shinkūmyō that sought to absorb Seireitou's Sōzōshin powers. Later in the series, during the events of Part II, he is allied with Sydonay Senseirei and continued this same pursuit. Myōken met his end at the hands of Seireitou personally. Character Overview At his core, Myōken relishes death and destruction, such as showing an enjoyment of the Soul King Palace's destruction. He is notable for being one of the most sadistic characters in the series and often tries to make his enemies suffer before he kills them. He also has a sardonic wit and explains that the three things he refuses to tolerate are "cowardice, bad haircuts and insubordination," and is quick to declare that Raian Getsueikirite possesses all three of these qualities. In a narrative sense, this serves as a counter to the simple natured, peaceful personality of Seireitou. Ironically, for all of Myōken's power, he sometimes displays a paranoid attitude. Myōken also displays a number of rather unique personality traits; cool intelligence and cunning, self-confidence, laid-back disposition, conceitedness, and the desire for battling strong opponents. Myōken is also unique among Bleach villains in that he has absolutely no desire for conquest or immortality. Another interesting characteristic possessed by him is the fact that he is very genuinely polite to his opponents, complimenting them on their abilities and power when appropriate. He merely desires entertainment, and the annihilation of anything he considers worthless, a category in which he places everyone and everything but himself. History Synopsis Power & Abilities Master Manipulator: Throughout the series, Myōken had shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man. The most noticeable trait was his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince even that of Sydonay to betray and kill his father and mother. Myōken had a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He was also a powerful strategist, capable of formulated well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans were so involved and detailed, and were planned out with the long-term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. His most well known plan spanned over 200 years, a great accomplishment given that it required moving people around like pieces on a chessboard, as well as making sure they played the role he had planned out for them. Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Even by Captain-level standards, Myōken has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Ryūnaku commented that Myōken's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. Immense Speed: He was perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern the certainty of his speed level. He is shown to enter a "world of inversions" when moving at high speeds, as seen during his fight with Seireitou. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess had never been shown, he had demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Bankai with his own blade still sealed. He had also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, great enough to cut down even sekki-seki rocks. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While used less often during his time, Myōken had shown highly proficient skill in this area. He was able to effortlessly knock out several lieutenant-level opponents stealthily with a single strike each. Enhanced Strength: He was powerful enough to stop Shiori's Bankai with just one index finger and almost cut her in half with a single swing of a sword. He also stopped Raian's Bankai with his bare hand and cracked its blade slightly with a single subsequent slash, injuring Raian in the process. Zanpakutō Ochita Shisai (落ちた司祭, "Fallen Priesthood"): In its sealed state, it took on the form of a standard katana with a snake mouth-shaped cross-guard and purple hilt. *'Shikai:' Its release command is unknown. Myōken claimed that his Shikai was always activated due to being a constant release. :Shikai Special Ability: Ochita Shisai has the power to create powerful illusions that tie into the fears and worries of all those within the range of the Zanpakutō's reiatsu. While nigh impossible to shatter through conventional methods, it is possible to overcome the illusions if one has an abnormal level of willpower; and even then, only for a limited time period. *'Bankai:' Sōteiakumu (想定悪夢, "Assumed Nightmare"): In Bankai, Myōken's form varies depending on the fears of everybody in his vicinity. He will essentially transform into the "worst nightmare" of any individual opponent he deems significant. His powers in this state also vary depending on the form he happens to take. Myōken claims that fear itself is like a god to people and that his Bankai allows him to become that god itself. Quotes * "Fear... is a type of God. Especially in weak-minded people." * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "You will learn... This entire world will learn! My power... Myōken's power... Not even the King of Souls can best me! I will destroy you and everybody that you care for! And then... you will learn to despair. I will become your God!" Behind the Scenes